Four Loves for Us
by Lactobacilluss
Summary: Tidak semua yang kita inginkan akan terkabul begitu saja. Seiring berjalannya waktu, perasaan ini berubah. Akankah kau menjadi milikku? Apa miliknya? / Jika ia adalah orang nomor 1, kau adalah orang nomor 2 yang paling aku sayangi/Sasusakunaruhina
1. Chapter 1

**Four Loves for Us**

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning**: AU, geje, alur kecepetan, OOC kayaknya.

**Pairings**: Sasusaku, Naruhina, Narusaku, Sasuhina *nahloh jadinya yang mana? Tebak ya :D

Genre: romance, comfort/hurt

**Summary**: Tidak semua yang kita inginkan akan terkabul begitu saja. Seiring berjalannya waktu, perasaan ini berubah. Akankah kau tetap menjadi milikku? Apa miliknya? / Jika ia adalah orang nomor 1, kau adalah orang nomor 2 yang paling aku sayangi.

Terinspirasi dari kisah drama korea: Love, Bread and Dreams. Cuma plotnya beda hahaha. Karena saya baru pertama kali membuat fanfic, mohon bantuannya ya. Kasih kritik dan saran ya. Jangan flame please ;A;

Ini adalah fic pertama ku... jadi mohon di bantu eaea hahahahaha *plak*

Yok kita mulai aja hehehe

* * *

><p>''<em>Perahu yang berlayar di lautan yang luas, terombang ambing menunggu tempat pem<em>_berhentian. Seiring berjalannya waktu..._

_Perasaan kita pun ikut mengalir..._

_Sambil berpegangan tangan..._

_Ku yakin kita akan sampai di tempat itu..._

_Semoga... perjalanan ini semua adalah cerita indah''_

_Tidak semua yang kita inginkan akan terkabul begitu saja. Seiring berjalannya waktu, perasaan ini berubah. Akankah kau tetap menjadi milikku? Apa miliknya?_

Chapter 1: Meet my friends

Perkenalkan aku adalah Naruto Uzumaki. Seorang lelaki yang ceria, cerewet dan berisik (kata orang, padahal aku ini orangnya baik sekali loh hahaha *pede*). Aku adalah orang yang sederhana dan apa adanya. Kini aku tinggal di rumah keluarga Hyuuga, karena orang tua ku sibuk bekerja di luar negeri. Mereka menitipkanku di keluarga ini. Aku selalu merasa hidup sendiri. Jarang sekali aku bertemu orang tua ku. Tapi perasaan itu seringkali terhanyut begitu saja jika muncul seseorang cewek mungil di hadapanku yang selalu membantu ku.

Ia bernama Hinata Hyuuga.

**NORMAL POV**

''Huaa... aku terlambat! Jam berapa sekarang?'' Teriak seorang lelaki 16 tahun, sambil membuka selimutnya. Di lihatnya lah gadis berambut biru dongker panjang menatapnya sambil berdiri.

''A-ano... sekarang sudah jam 8. Kau harus cepat bergegas Naruto'' Jawab gadis berkulit putih pucat, wajahnya agak merah merona karena blush yang dia keluarkan, ''aku sudah menunggu mu sejak tadi, padahal sudah kutarik selimutmu. Te-tetap saja tidak sadar. Me-memang pemalas '' dengan berani nya ia berbicara sekasar itu sambil memasang wajah cemberut.

''Hahaha maaf ya Hinata. Jangan marah dong, nanti kucium loh'' ucapnya menyeringai menggoda seraya mengelus kepala Hinata. Tidak ada respon apapun dari Hinata, yang ada malah wajahnya yang semakin memerah dan menundukan kepalanya agar tidak terlihat sedang blushing.

''Kok diam saja?'' tanya Naruto. Hinata pun mendongak.

''Eh? Apa i-itu benar?'' tanya nya dengan berani. Oh tidak, selama si rambut kuning ini berada di samping Hinata. Ia menjadi lebih berani mengeluarkan isi hati nya. Walaupun kadang terkesan memaksa dengan sifatnya yang pemalu itu. Tapi Naruto bilang ia harus menjadi sesorang yang berani. Ia menyuruhnya untuk selalu bilang apa yang ia pikirkan dengan jujur. Supaya Naruto bisa mengerti tentang dirinya.

''Iya benar..'' lalu ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, ''tapi...'' ucapannya yang terlihat serius membuat Hinata penasaran.

''Ta-tapi?'' tubuh mungil nya menatap mata ocean blue eyes yang sedang berpikir.

.

.

''...tapi kalau kita sudah menikah hahaha'' ucapnya sambil tertawa keras, dia sedang bercanda.

Dasar bodoh, perkataan bercanda nya itu tidak menunjukan bercanda. Tapi sebuah pernyataan. Jelaslah Hinata pun makin blushing dan tidak menjawab sedikit pun ucapan Naruto tadi.

Naruto pun berlalu masuk ke kamar mandi untuk segera ke sekolah.

''uhh... aku di jahili lagi. Aku be-benci!'' ucap Hinata agak berteriak, namun suaranya tetap tidak terdengar oleh Naruto. Ya sudahlah.

* * *

><p>''Nah ayo berangkat, Hinata-chan. Maaf menunggu lama ya hehe'' ucap Naruto nyengir sambil menarik tangan Hinata untuk segera berangkat sekolah. Kelakuan mereka layaknya remaja yang sedang berpacaran saja. Namun sebenarnya mereka sama sekali tidak berpacaran.<p>

''Naruto-kun diam saja. Jangan sok kenal me-memanggilku sebutan -chan. Ki-kita kan sedang bertengkar'' jawab Hinata sambil membuang muka ke arah lain yang makin hari kelakuannya makin manja. Naruto tampaknya menyukai itu.

Lalu Naruto tersenyum menatap lama Hinata yang ada di sampingnya, ''tidak apa kan?'' sekarang wajahnya mengadah ke langit, ''karena kamu orang kedua yang paling aku sayangi''

Hinata pun berblushing ria (lagi), karena Naruto sering sekali menggoda nya. Lihat hari ini saja ia sudah menggoda nya dua kali. Ia bilang bahwa ia adalah orang kedua yang paling Naruto sayangi. Kedua loh! Yeah! Yah tapi sayang sih bukan orang yang paling pertama. Tapi setidaknya... sebagai seorang wanita pasti senang jika seorang lelaki berkata begitu.

''yah cuma kedua...'' ucap Hinata bergumam dalam hati. Sedih juga ya.

''hah?'' tanya Naruto, tampaknya ia tak mendengar gumaman Hinata.

''Tidak ada apa-apa'' jawabnya.

Lalu mereka pun keluar dari kediaman Hyuuga. Dan pergi berangkat ke sekolah.

**END OF NORMAL POV**

**NARUTO POV**

Ya, kedua...

Bukan ia orang yang paling pertama (maaf ya TT_TT). Tapi Sakura lah, teman masa kecil ku. Sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu dimana keberadaanya. Ia pindah pada saat kelas 5 SD dengan paksa karena ayahnya sedang terbelit hutang, makanya mereka kabur dari tempat tinggalnya. Dulu aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tapi sekarang, jika aku bertemu dengannya kembali, aku akan merebutnya dari ayahnya yang kasar itu. Pasti...

Lalu apa kalian mau tahu orang yang ketiga?

Ia adalah sahabatku yang tersayang :D

Siapakah dia?

* * *

><p>======= ^o^ SCHOOL TIME ^o^ ======<p>

**Teng... tong... teng... tong...**

'' kyaaaaaaaaaaa~!''

'' ganteng sekali ya!''

'' aku suka banget... Sasuke-kuunn''

Ya begitulah nasib orang yang terkenal di kalangan siswi-siswi disini. Sasuke Uchiha, ialah orang yang bernasib seperti itu. Tinggi, tampan, putih, kaya raya dan seorang anak pemilik perusahaan terkenal. Hidupnya sudah sangat lengkap sekali menurutku. Hanya saja ia sangat kaku, pacar saja tidak punya. Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya. Tapi walaupun begitu, ia sangat baik.

Dan ialah sahabat ku :D –lebih tepatnya teman selamanya, karena aku kenal ia dari kecil. Dulu aku selalu bermain dengannya dan Sakura.

'' hai, Sasuke-kunn~'' sapaku menggoda dengan suara mirip siswi-siswi yang tadi memanggilnya seperti itu.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu segera menoleh ke belakang, ''hn.. sedang apa kau jelek?'' jawabnya dengan cool. Uh.. omongannya tajam sekali.

'' wahaha, kau ini lucu sekali. Aku mau ke kelas, ayo bareng sama kami'' ujar ku sambil melihat Hinata-chan yang masih setia di sampingku. Sasuke pun hanya mengangguk pelan, dan kami pun masuk ke kelas yang sama.

======= ^o^ STUDY TIME ^o^ ======

'' selamat pagi anak-anak! Mohon perhatiannya'' ujar sang guru pemalas bernama Kakashi Hatake sensei, ''kita kedatangan murid baru. Ayo, Sakura silahkan masuk''

'' Sakura?'' gumamku dalam hati. Ha ha ha namanya mirip sekali. Ini sebuah kebetulan. Yang namanya Sakura itu banyak kan? Tidak hanya satu orang saja kan yang bernama itu? Di anime saja banyak, tapi yang paling kuingat itu di anime yang tentang ninja-ninja. Aduh... apa ya namanya aku lupa. Ah sudahlah lupakan. Aku ingin segera melihat anak baru itu.

Sang murid baru pun memasuki kelasnya. Lalu kulihat sosok gadis berambut merah muda, bermata hijau emerald, dengan rambut sepundak. Ya ampun... ini sih namanya kembar, bukan mirip lagi.

'' perkenalkan, namaku Sakura Haruno. Salam kenal.'' Ucapnya seraya membungkukan badan memberi salam pada semua murid di kelas.

**END OF NARUTO POV**

**NORMAL POV**

DEG

Mulut Naruto kini terlihat menganga, lalu bergumam, ''ah.. benarkah ga-gadis ini?''

Hinata pun mendengar sahabatnya itu bergumam sesuatu, ia pun melirik sedikit dengan muka bingung. Dan kembali melihat ke arah depan.

Tapi ternyata tak hanya Naruto saja yang memasang wajah kaget seperti itu. Sasuke pun memasang wajah yang sama.

Terlihat jelas... cewek murid baru itu adalah teman masa kecil mereka. Ia sudah kembali... tapi untuk apakah kedatangannya? apakah untuk menemui Naruto dan Sasuke? Atau ada hal lain?

* * *

><p>TBC.<p>

Kasih pendapat ya aku ingin tau skill ku bagus apa nggak untuk urusan tulis menulis *plak wkwk

Soalnya jujur aja, aku orang nya males bgt nulis/baca yang panjang-panjang *digampar

Beri aku kritik, saran yaya. Karena aku baru pertama kali membuat fic seumur hidupku(?)

Buat chapter selanjutnya: mereka bernostalgia gitu deh haha. Tapi Sakura nya jadi agak aneh kelakuannya hem hemm...

Tolong review untukku... lanjut or delete? :D


	2. Chapter 2

**FOUR LOVES FOR US**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, geje, alur kecepetan, OOC kayaknya.

Pairings: Sasusaku, Naruhina, Narusaku, Sasuhina *nahloh jadinya yang mana? Tebak ya

Genre: romance, drama

Summary: Tidak semua yang kita inginkan akan terkabul begitu saja. Seiring berjalannya waktu, perasaan ini berubah. Akankah kau tetap menjadi milikku? Apa miliknya? / Jika ia adalah orang nomor 1, kau adalah orang nomor 2 yang paling aku sayangi.

Terinspirasi dari kisah drama korea: Love, Bread and Dreams. Cuma plotnya beda hahaha. Karena saya baru pertama kali membuat fanfic, mohon bantuannya ya. Kasih kritik dan saran ya. Jangan flame please

Ini adalah fic pertama ku... jadi mohon di bantu eaea hahahahaha *plak*

Note: maaf buat chapter kemarin yang saya post pairings nya Naruto U./Sasuke.U, niatnya ingin ga ketauan pairingsnya apa aja. Maaf banget buat fans nya Sasunaru . sy gatau apa-apa. Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya hehe. Nah yang sekarang jadinya tulisnya cuma Naruto nya aja yang jadi pemeran utama.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: this is the beginning<p>

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi dengan nyaringnya. Naruto yang sedari tadi di tengah pelajaran masih penasaran dengan sosok anak baru itu, segera memastikannya. Ia pun mendekati Sakura yang sedang duduk di bangku nya sendirian.

'' Sakura kah? Sakura yang kukenal saat dulu?'' Tanya Naruto dengan nada pelan, sambil berdiri di samping bangku Sakura. Sakura pun tak lama mendongakkan kepalanya, untuk mengetahui siapa yang sedang mengajaknya berbicara.

'' eh?'' Tampaknya Sakura masih bingung dengan pertanyaan ini. Tiba-tiba teman sekelasnya menanyakan hal aneh begini.

''..ini aku, Naruto Uzumaki, teman masa kecilmu. Apakah benar kau ini Sakura yang kukenal saat dulu?'' Naruto pun akhirnya menjelaskannya dengan clue yang menurutnya cukup untuk mencari tahu tentang siapa 'Sakura' yang adalah teman sekelasnya. Tak lama Naruto berbicara begitu, Sakura pun segera berpikir dengan cepat.

'' ah...'' Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam, ''Naruto-kuunn... apakah benar ini kau?'' ah sepertinya ia baru sadar.

'' he he iya akhirnya sadar juga. Sakura-chan lama kita tidak bertemu ya, eh.. sudah sangat malah! hahaha''

'' kau benar! Sudah sejak 6 tahun yang lalu kita tidak bertemu. Kau sudah tinggi saja Naruto hahaha'' ucap Sakura dengan cerianya, seraya mengelus –mungkin mengacak-ngacak kepala Naruto dengan lembutnya. Dan saat itu pula Naruto pun agak menunduk supaya Sakura dapat menjangkau kepalanya.

'Ah... kangen nya, sudah lama sekali tidak seperti begini. Rasanya aku ingin memeluknya. Tapi masa di sekolah, ah lupakan saja..' pikirnya.

Lalu mereka pun saling kangen-kangenan pada saat itu juga. Sangat lamaaaaa.

.

.

.

'' oh ya! Kau tahu Sakura? Kita juga sekelas bersama Sasuke loh'' ucap Naruto sambil menatapnya, nampaknya hari ini adalah hari yang sangat membahagiakan dirinya. Karena masih di beri kesempatan untuk bertemu Sakura-chan.

'' oh begitu ya? Aku tidak begitu memerhatikan tadi'' jawabnya singkat, ''lalu dimana Sasuke sekarang?'' tanya nya lagi.

'' ah dia seperti biasa, sedang di lantai paling atas gedung ini. Untuk menghindari kejaran fangirl nya haha'' jawabnya santai.

'' oh.. begitu'' wajah Sakura agak sedikit mengerut entah kenapa.

''mau kuantar?'' Lalu Naruto menawarkan, dia tahu mungkin Sakura bisa tersesat jika ia pergi sendirian mencari Sasuke di sekolah nya yang baru ini.

'' boleh, ah yuk sekarang saja!'' Sakura pun membalikkan badannya. Lalu ada seorang gadis berdiri di depannya. Tampak menghalangi jalannya.

''eh, maaf Haruno-san. Permisi aku mau bicara pada Naruto sebentar'' ucapnya sambil berlalu melewati sang gadis berambut pink tersebut. Sakura pun ikut mengalihkan matanya mengikuti arah si gadis itu berjalan.

''ada apa Hinata-chan?'' tanya Naruto kepada Hinata yang ternyata gadis yang memanggilnya.

''kau di panggil guru olahraga. Cepat ke ruang guru ya. Me-mereka menunggumu''

''oh begitu'' Lalu beralih menatap Sakura yang masih menunggunya. Ia tetap berdiri di belakang sang pemilik mata obsidian, ''ah Sakura-chan. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengantarmu. Maaf ya''

''ah iya tak apa. Ya sudah aku sendiri saja menemui nya. Sudah lama sekali tidak melihatnya hehe''

''tak apa? Kau tahu jalannya?''

''tahu kok, aku pernah keliling sekolah ini sekali''

''oke kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa''

''ya''

Lalu sosok lelaki berambut kuning itu pun pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Hinata. Mereka pun terdiam karena tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Sakura pun akhirnya memilih pergi untuk menemui Sasuke.

''ah... Haruno-san'' Ujar Hinata yang tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

''ah panggil saja Sakura'' ucapnya sambil tersenyum, '' Ngomong-ngomong kau teman dekat Naruto ya? Kalian tampak akrab'' tanya Sakura cepat.

''eh, tidak apa? Kita kan baru kenal'' tanya Hinata ragu lalu ia melanjutkan bicara nya, '' mungkin iya. Karena ia tinggal bersama ku. Makanya kita menjadi dekat hehe''

''oh begitu... pantas saja. Soalnya setahuku ia tidak mudah akrab dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Entah karena apa ia seperti itu hehe''

Hinata tak menjawab apapun, malah ia menundukan kepalanya dan hanya bergumam 'oh'

Cewek berambut pink yang cantik ini tampaknya mengetahui lebih dalam mengenai Naruto di bandingkan Hinata yang sudah lama tinggal bersama Naruto. Hinata pun merasa sedih karena ini. Tapi ia memilih untuk menyembunyikan perasaan sedihnya ini. Tak enak kan dilihat orang lain kalau ia sedih dengan hal tidak jelas begini hehe.

''ah ya! Aku lupa menjawab pertanyaanmu yang tadi'' tiba-tiba Sakura berbicara di tengah keheningan.

''eh?'' tanya nya bingung.

''iya, tadi kan kau nanya apa boleh memanggilku Sakura padahal kita baru kenal?'' tanya Sakura dan Hinata hanya mengangguk. Dia tahu Sakura akan melanjutkan omongannya, ''kalau begitu, mari kita berteman ya'' dan segera menjulurkan tangannya.

''ah be-benar juga. Baiklah, Sakura-chan. Salam kenal'' Hinata pun menyambut tangan putih Sakura.

'Hari baru, di sekolah baru, dan teman baru... baguslah :D' Sakura bergumam dalam hatinya.

''eh... Sakura-chan bukannya tadi mau menemui Sasuke-kun?'' tanya Hinata.

''oh iya! Aku lupa. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa Hinata-chan aku pergi dulu'' Sakura pun pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

''iya, hati-hati tersesat, ini kan baru hari pertama Sa-sakura-chan sekolah'' Ujar Hinata agak khawatir, sama seperti Naruto tadi.

''haha tenang saja'' jawab Sakura enteng. Dan dari pandangan Hinata pun Sakura segera menghilang.

* * *

><p>======= ^o^ DI ATAP SEKOLAH ^o^ ======<p>

Rambut raven yang bentuknya bak pantat ayam itu sedikit bergerak mengikuti arah angin yang bertiup di atap sekolah. Sasuke memejamkan matanya sambil bersandar pada jaring-jaring pembatas atap. Wajahnya mengadah keatas, menikmati segarnya udara di hari itu. Sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya dan bergumam. Tampaknya hari ini dia sedang senang.

'akhirnya Sakura datang juga... sudah lama sekali tidak berjumpa dengannya. Dia makin cantik saja, aku sungguh... aku...'

.

.

''Sasuke''

Tiba-tiba ada suara yang memanggilnya, dia agak mengenali suara ini. Sasuke pun terbangun dari lamunannya. Lalu ia sedikit melirik ke arah suara itu berada, dilihatnya lah Sakura yang sedang berdiri menghadapnya, ''hn, ada apa Sakura?'' tanya nya dengan suara yang cool. Oh... Seorang Uchiha sudah pasti harus begini! Tidak lucu sekali kan jika tiba-tiba ia langsung loncat memeluknya –sebenarnya sih inginnya begitu. Pikirnya dalam hati. Tapi ia tetap menahan rasa nafsu nya itu.

''tidak ada apa-apa'' jawabnya singkat. Loh? Mana jawaban manisnya? Biasanya ia menjawab Sasuke dengan cerewet dan merepotkan –ups itu kan ucapan Shikamaru- di depannya. Sasuke terus bergumam dalam hati dengan tidak sadarnya. Memikirkan sepertinya ada yang aneh pada diri Sakura.

''lalu ngapain ke sini?''

''...entahlah'' Jawabnya malas tak menatap Sasuke sekalipun.

''oh'' Jawabn Sasuke singkat, ya, ini adalah jawaban yang anti klimaks. Keheningan muncul kembali. Tapi tak lama akhirnya Sasuke berusaha berbicara sesuatu supaya mencairkan suasana. Supaya momen ini tidak hambar, kapan lagi coba bisa berduaan ngobrol seperti ini. Apalagi semenjak kepergiannya 6 tahun yang lalu.

''bagaimana kabarmu?'' tanya nya kemudian.

''hm?'' Lalu Sakura berjalan segera duduk di sebelah Sasuke untuk memperjelas suara nya yang mengajaknya bicara, ''Tidak baik'' jawab Sakura... dengan dinginnya.

'Apa-apaan Sakura? Dia tidak semanis dulu. Ada apa sebenarnya? Sampai-sampai dia jawab dia sedang tidak baik. PMS ya? Kenapa sih? Aneh sekali. Padahal aku sangat ingin mendengar cerita kehidupannya saat sedang tidak disini. Eh kenapa malah bete begitu? Kalau bete sih ngapain menemuiku' ujar Sasuke berbicara dalam hati.

''ah.. kenapa tidak? Kau sedang sakit ya?'' dengan tidak sangat Uchiha nya, Sasuke menanyakan keadaan Sakura. Peduli sekali dia(!). Jarang-jarang sekali ia menanyakan hal tidak penting seperti itu. Biasanya ia jawab dengan 'hn' atau 'ya'. Tapi ia terpaksa menanyakan itu karena khawatir kepada cewek. Naluri lelakinya semakin matang.

''tidak kok'' jawabnya singkat lagi, '' tapi sepertinya aku tidak akan pernah baik'' tambahnya sambil tetap menatap ke depan tanpa melirik Sasuke.

''hn, kok gitu?''

''ya gak apa-apa dong''

''tapi apa gak apa kalau tidaak akan pernah baik?''

''pokoknya tidak akan pernah menjadi baik!''

''hn, kenapa?''

''pokoknya tidak!''

''hah, ngerti tidak sih apa yang ku maksud?'' Sasuke nampaknya kesal, Sakura seperti sedang mempermainkan emosi nya atau memang tidak mengerti perkataannya? Alias lemot? Ah padahal tadi saja diam, sekarang marah-marah. Haissh~

''ngerti!''

''kau tidak mengerti apa yang kutanyakan''

''ngerti!'' jawaban yang sama.

''zzz... kujelaskan ya, Baka aho. maksudku, pasti itu ada penyebabnya kan? Apa itu penyebabnya?'' -sudah tersulut emosi mode: on

'apa? Baka aho katanya? Kurang ajar zzzzzz' pikir Sakura. Nampaknya ia sangat kesal ada yang berbicara seperti itu padanya. Oh Tuhan, bahkan ia baru sekali ini mendengar Uchiha ini berbicara sekasar begitu padanya.

''kau tidak perlu tahu!'' - ikutan makin marah.

''hah? Se rahasia itu kah?''

''ya! Rahasia!''

''tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu?''

''Tentu saja! Karena ini adalah misi ku sendiri! Aku harus balas dendam. Aku harus membunuh orang itu. Dia yang membuat diri ku seperti ini. Aku.. aku.. sungguh benci padanya. Melihat mukanya saja ingin segera aku cincang.'' ujar Sakura tampak serius, dan dalam, ''aku berjanji, akan balas dendam padanya. Aku tahu ini jahat. Tapi ia harus merasakan apa yang telah aku rasakan!'' Kini Sakura menundukan kepalanya. Terlihat sedih. Sasuke pun menatapnya dalam. Sepertinya ucapannya serius. Tapi... misi? Dendam? Bunuh? Ha ha tanggapan Sasuke nampaknya berbeda setelah mendengar kata-kata rancu bak film itu. Mana mungkin Sakura berani membunuh.

''Hah? Misi balas dendam katamu? Kaupikir kau semacam ninja?'' tanya Sasuke sambil meyunggingkan bibirnya, menahan ketawa.

''bodoh! Itu bukan urusanmu!'' ucapnya sambil berteriak, tersulut emosi. Dan yang ada malah Sasuke makin menahan ketawanya.

'kenapa sih Sakura? Ku yakin ia sedang demam' batin Sasuke, nampaknya ia sangka Sakura sedang bercanda.

''Apa yang perlu di tertawakan?'' tanya Sakura ketus.

''ckck... kau ini kenapa setelah kembali malah jadi aneh begini Sakura?''

Sakura yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang mengatakannya 'aneh' sangat tersinggung karena itu. Ia makin panas, dan api pun berkobar dari sisi-sisi badannya. Apalagi mendengar sedikit cekikikan dari Sasuke. Grr...

Tapi Sasuke segera menyadari Sakura yang sepertinya sebal akan perkataannya. Ah... daripada makin merepotkan, ia pikir lebih baik mencari topik lain.

''ah... hei'' Ucap Sasuke

''heh?''

''bagaimana keadaan keluarga mu?''

''tidak baik'' jawab Sakura ketus.

''hn... kau sendiri bersama keluarga mu kan?''

''tidak, aku sendiri''

''dimana ayahmu?''

''gak tahu'' ah... obrolannya dengan jawaban yang singkat sekali. Pikir Sasuke dalam batinnya. Tapi ia tak mudah menyerah demi ngobrol lama dengan Sakura yang sudah pergi 6 tahun yang lalu. Dia harus ngobrol dan mengetahui lebih jauh tentang diri Sakura. EH? eh... perasaan apa ini? Nampaknya hati Sasuke berdebar mengingat pikirannya 'demi ingin ngobrol lama' 'harus lebih jauh mngetahui diri Sakura' apaan tuh? Memalukan deh.

Tapi.. biarin deh sekali-sekali(?) gak apa kan? Gak apa kan?

Nampaknya sang Uchiha ini tak sadar bahwa dirinya menjadi lebih perhatian kepada Sakura. Diri Sakura yang sudah remaja, cantik, kepribadiannya pun suudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Sasuke sepertinya terpesona melihatnya. Oh inikah debaran asmara?

''hn... main kerumahku yuk'' tawar Sasuke.

''hah?'' Sakura tampak melongo. Sok baik banget deh, padahal tadi sudah bilang aku aneh. Pikirnya.

''iya... sudah lama kan kita gak main bersama, ama Naruto juga'' ucapnya.

''gak mau ah''

'apa? Dia nolak? Impossible! Kau ini kenapa sih Sakura... kembalilah manja seperti dulu' Sasuke ngarep dalam hati.

''kenapa?'' tanya Sasuke sabar...

''aku... gak mau ketemu Uchiha'' ucapnya tak jelas kepada siapa Uchiha yang ia tunjukkan. Kepada Sasuke kah? Itachi kah? Ayahnya? Ibunya? Kakeknya? Nenek moyang? Apa?

''ck... siapa yang kau maksud Uchiha itu?'' tanya nya penasaran.

''hmm...'' Sakura tak menjawab. Nampaknya ia tak mau memberitahukannya. Lama menunggu jawaban, Sasuke tetap menatap sang bola mata emerald itu. Tapi tak lama kemudian.

''ah aku pusing denganmu. Dasar bodoh(lagi)'' Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya, dan segera meninggalkan Sakura –dan pas nya bunyi bel masuk telah berbunyi.

'apa? Dia bilang aku aneh lagi? Grrrrr' Sakura yang dipanggil Sasuke aneh –sebanyak dua kali sudah benar-benar kehabisan kesabarannya. Memang sih Sakura hari ini ga jelas –ya kan?

Sakura pun bangkit dari duduknya dan melempar sepatu ke kepala si bungsu Uchiha yang sedang berjalan.

PLUK!

''aduh!'' teriak Sasuke.

''jangan sok ya jadi Uchiha. Bahkan DENGAN SERIUS –KUTEKANKAN 'SERIUS' aku kesini BERSUMPAH UNTUK BALAS DENDAM PADA KELUARGAMU!'' teriak Sakura dengan sekeras-kerasnya.

KRIK.

Badan kedua murid SMA itu membeku. Saling menatap sambil melotot.

.

.

'eh? Keceplosan. Oh tidak matilah aku... kenapa harus bilang sekarang sih. Mana dia kan keluarga Uchiha –oh bodohnya aku'

'kau... pasti bercanda Sakura?' Sasuke dalam batinnya.

Tak mampu berucap apa-apa Sakura langsung menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya sendiri. Jelas wajahnya terlihat kaget dan berkeringat. Tak lama dari lamunannya, ia memilih untuk pergi berlari meninggalkan sang bungsu Uchiha yang juga tengah terkaget. Ia tak salah dengar dengan ucapan Sakura yang mengatakan 'serius' maupun 'bersumpah'. Ini pasti bukan bercanda pikirnya.

'gawat bagaimana ini...? oh, Kami-sama. Apakah riwayatku sudah tamat?'

* * *

><p>TBC.<p>

Maaf di chapter ini banyaknya Sasusaku hehehehe.

Maaf juga ya buat chapter kemarin maaf banget, buat yang fans Sasunaru maaf ya TT_TT

Mohon review deh ya *ga banyak komentar dulu wkwk


End file.
